Telecommunication service providers have been increasing the number of services available to subscribers. As a result, a telecommunications service provider must often modify existing hardware components and/or add new components to its network to support these new services. The telecommunications service provider may also make frequent changes to equipment to support changes or upgrades to existing services provided to customers. Making these changes/additions to the network takes considerable time. For example, in a circuit-switched network utilizing digital cross-connects (DXCs), when a customer changes or upgrades a particular service, changes must typically be made at each DXC in a circuit associated with the particular service. Implementing changes in this manner takes considerable time and resources.